How is Started (South Park Reverse Harem)
by butterflysInmybrain
Summary: For those of you who are unaware of what a Reverse Harem is, it's when there are multiple boys that want a girl and what not. the first chapter also doesn't really introduce the SP Boys. It's more of a chapter to give you an idea on the situation and what not. So yeah, please enjoy. (P.S: I love reviews ;D {Wink wink, nudge nudge} )
1. Chapter 1

There are many things in this world that humans are unfamiliar to. They think they are the only species on this planet smart enough to start their own utopia. Little do they know that most of their facts on this world are incorrect. How do I know this you may ask? Well, you see... I'm not human, obviously, and it is remarkable how some humans believe the lies about my odd appearance however. 'My hair has no color pigments' or 'My ears were flattened in my mothers womb'. Humans believed my lies... Or most of them do at least. There are some humans that know about my kind and find us beautiful creatures...So beautiful that they want to hunt us to sell on the black market. These hunters are the reasons for our species being in hiding underground. Your probably curious as to what 'species' I am. Humans call us Elves, since we have the long pointed ears of this creature. However, we are actually snow imps and I would consider myself much prettier then a foul creature such as an elf. My long white hair that falls to the ground is as white as freshly fallen snow, my eyes are as bright and golden as the most valuable piece of gold on the planet. My skin is smooth and slightly tan, which compliments my hair fairly well. I am known in my village as the most beautiful girl in the town, but I think that the compliment is just to patronize me. Well, I am the princess of the town and my parents, A.K.A the king and queen, are planning my marriage so they can retire and relax. I really don't want to become queen just yet though; I mean I am just 15 years into my life according to the human calendar. They don't care though, it's always about them. I wish they would choose one of my other siblings to do the job since they are all older then I am. My brother Eros is 19, and my sister Lilith is 21. Eros has a dark aura about him that I have noticed over the years. Some other people thought that they have noticed it too, but they are just being a stereotype since Eros has Black hair, red eyes and pale skin. His actual aura is hostile and evil, unlike my sister's, Lilith. Lilith's Aura is a calming one, she is protective and somewhat of a goof. She's off exploring the world at the moment since she is so interested in the earth and what not. And then there is me, Sapphire the responsible, curious, soon to be queen. My mother and father thought about having me marry my brother, yes you heard me right, my brother. Our species can inter-breed and have no effects on the children; hell my mom and dad are brother and sister too. Anyways, they were planning on having my brother and I marry but decided on having someone in the town that is worthy enough to marry me. This had angered Eros and now So, now I am sitting in the throne room at the moment, dress in my finest gown embedded with jewels, my hair tied up in a braided up bun and my shoes pinching at my feet, about to interview a ton of men who think they are good enough to become king. Lets go back earlier in the day where things started to go completely wrong...

"Bring in the first potential groom!" My fathers voice echoed loudly. The doors on the other side of the room slowly opened up and Eros emerged, grinning wildly, drenched in blood and welding a sword. I felt my heart stop as my mother and father gasped and stood up. "Eros! W-what in the world have you done!"

"I've claimed my prize" He said as his eyes darted over to me. I held my hands close to my chest as I took a step back.

"You've gone mad!" Mother yelled.

"Shut up!" Eros yelled as he charged over to us fast as lightning, sword in hand. In what seemed like seconds, mother and father were lying on the ground, chopped up in pieces, as I stood there, terrified at the scene in front of me before letting out a blood curdling scream. "Heheh." Eros chuckled as he walked in front of me. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up so I was starring at his blood red eyes.

"W-w-why...?" I stuttered. I was shaking like a leaf and I felt light headed.

"Because, they wouldn't let me become king of this pathetic town. Now then you have two choices." Eros brought his face close to mine. "Die, or become my queen."

"Your crazy." I whispered as tears started sliding down my face.

"So I've heard, Hun." There was a long pause before I sighed in defeat.

"...I'll marry you." I mumbled with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Good choice." Eros grinned and stepped back away from me, walking over to the bloody mess of what was once my parents and he picked up Fathers bloody crown and placing it on his head. "Now my queen, we should go make the announcement to our town that we are the new rulers by tomorrow morning."

"...I'm going to bed." I bluntly replied as I walked past Eros. He roughly grabbed my dress's shoulder strap and pulled my back, causing me to fall on the marble floor and make my shoulder strap rip.

"You are not to go anywhere without me!" He shouted as he hovered over me. "For all I know you will run off like the coward you are!" He grabbed my arm and forced me back up on my feet.

"I am not a coward!" I shouted at him as I pulled myself from his grip. A sharp pain went across my face as I was knocked back on the ground."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone! If you do so again I will do more then just slap you!" I held me cheek and silently cried.

"Yes Eros... Will you please take me to my chamber now..."

"That's better, and yes I will." I stood up as Eros grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards the door. I was a short walk from the throne room to my chamber but it seemed to take forever. We did eventually get there and when we did I silently thanked Eros and went to shut the door to my chamber but he pushed it back open and grinned at me. "I'll be back later Hun, so we can start making our new family." My eyes grew wide and I started to shake again.

"N-no! I'm far too young for **_that_**!"

"Your never to young for breeding." He then left, slamming the door, the lock on the outside clicking loudly. I gripped my arms tight and stepped back, feeling trapped. In a sudden burst of anger I punched my vanity mirror, cracking it down the center. I looked at myself; blood stained my hair, face, and my dirty and ripped dress. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and a red mark was on my left cheek from being slapped. I looked pathetic. I glared at my reflection, flung my tiara off, and let my hair down.

"I'm done playing the defenseless princess..." I ripped my dress right above the knees, throwing the material on the floor and kicking my shoes off in the process. I then grabbed a nearby knife and ran over to my stain glass window. In one quick movement I punched to glass, shattering it. I jumped out and onto the ledge of the castle, running quickly but carefully. Yelling was heard from inside the castle, which was the red flag that Eros probably found out that I had left. I pushed myself as fast as I could go and then saw my destination come closer and closer. I swallowed my fear and jumped off the ledge and threw the window or the barn house. I fell on my side on the ground, grunting in pain but quickly recovering. I jumped up and looked at the panicking Griffins. [Part bird, part horse]

"**Sapphire!**" I clenched my teeth and ran into the stampede of griffins and randomly hoping on one, grabbing it's feathers digging my heels into his sides.

"Hieya!" I shouted, the griffin responded by flapping his wings and heading through the broken window and right past Eros who stood angrily.

"You wont get away!" I heard him shout. I felt my adrenaline running as I directed the griffin to the hole leading to the upper land. My heart dropped when I heard the cry of another griffin and then the angry shouts of Eros. "You can't escape from me!" I tensed up and dug my heels into my griffin's sides some more, making him pick up speed. We were approaching the upper lands quickly and the closer we got the more nervous I got. It wasn't long before I flew into the dark and snowy skies of the night, but being a snow imp and all the cold doesn't effect me at all. I looked behind me again and saw Eros not too far behind. I had made the mistake of not keeping my eyes in front of me however. The griffin that I was riding jolted to the right to avoid a tall pine tree, and since my grip was loose I fell off. I was in utter shock. Tree branches hit me as I fell to my death. Before I knew it, I hit the ground, losing conscience immediately.

'Am...am I dead...? No... I feel wetness... and it's cold...' I opened my eyes slowly, the sky was visible through branches of pine tree's. "W...what the?" I sat up, grunting in pain as I looked at my frostbitten legs. "What happe-" I stopped mid-sentence, remembering everything that had happened before I was knocked out cold. "Eros." I sat in the snow for a few moments before getting up slowly. I clutched my left arm and took baby steps in a random direction. "I wonder where I am..." I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was rising. "And I wonder how long I was knocked out for...Oh well... I should start walking away from here." And so I did. I walked and walked for hours on end, the same scenery of Pine trees and snow. Just when I was about to stop for the day I heard voices nearby. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I didn't really care, I needed help. I started to limp over in the direction of the voices. "H-hello?! Is someone there?!"

"Dude, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it was coming from the woods?

"That's kind of creepy." The voices were getting closer and closer, I recognized the voices to be male and that they were possibly in their teens.

"Gentlemen?! Please...Help me!" I tripped over a log that was hidden under the snow and yelped out in both pain and surprise. I just laid there, flat on my stomach muttering curses under my breath as I heard snow crunching in the distance.

"I think I heard it over here."

"Holy shit dude! Over here!" The crunching became extremely close.

"What in the world is it?"

"It looks like a girl." I turned my head to where they were but the sun blurred my vision.

"Help..." I muttered one last time before passing out from exhaustion.


	2. What's This?

"Ahahahaha! It twitched!"

"Cartman! Stop poking her with the broomstick!"

Something poked my cheek hard, making me snap my eyes open.

"What the!" I bolted strait up from my lying position and looked over at the people who were in the room. They stared at me and I stared back. There were four of them there, one had an odd green hat, extremely wavy orange hair, and green eyes, one had a red and blue hat with this fuzzy thing decorating the top, straight black hair that stuck out from underneath, and blue eyes. Another had an orange hood pulled tightly around his head with blonde hair brushing over his blue eyes, and the final one was a large boy with a blue and yellow hat, brown hair, and mean brown eyes. He was also the one holding the thing that they call a broomstick. The boy with the green hat broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"Um...Hey there."

"Hello." I responded dully.

"Heh, so...uh-"

"Where am I?" I cut him off as I slide my legs off the bed that I was in.

"Oh, your at my house in my parents spare bedroom." The boy with the green hat replied.

"I meant what town."

"South Park."

"I see." I stood up and wiped some dirt off my hand. "I'm going to guess that you boys saved me."

"Well yeah, me and Kyle did." The boy with the black hair said.

"Well then-" I grabbed the edges of my ripped skirt and curtsied, bowing my head low. "I thank you two gentlemen for your kind deed." I then stood back up and sighed. "May I know your names?"

"I'm Kyle-," The boy with the green hat said. "This is Stan, that's Kenny-" Kyle pointed to the black haired boy and then the blonde boy. "-And that tub of lard over there is Eric, but we all call him Cartman."

"Aye! Don't call me fat you dumb Jew! I'm just big boned!"

"You keep telling yourself that Cartman." Stan muttered as he pinched the brig of his nose.

"What about you, what's your name?" Kyle asked.

"My name is Sapphire." I looked noticed that the boys were starring at my ears. "And I'm going to guess that you gentlemen are probably wondering what exactly I am. Your kind might call us 'Elves' but my kind calls ourselves Snow Imps."

"Snow Imps?"

"Yes, Snow Imps are the reason that winter comes to the human world. We keep the temperature as low as possible so that everything on the Earth doesn't burn to a crisp." Everything was silent for a moment.

"Dude..." Kenny said. It was then quiet again for a few seconds until Cartman yawned loud and obnoxiously.

"Well you guys, I'm going to go home and go do some research." He looked my way when he said research as I raised an eyebrow

"On what?" Kyle asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh you know, this and that." and with that Cartman left the room.

"That gentleman's Aura..." I stared at the door but my attention was quickly drawn to a box that had glowing numbers on it. I walked over to it and hesitantly picked it up. "What is this...this... odd contraption?" I looked at the boys for answers but only received strange looks.

"You don't know what that is?" Kyle asked.

"I don't have such machinery in my town." I gasped as one of the numbers changed, making the _7:37 _turn to_7:38. _"How did it do that?!" The boys laughed as I put the machine against my ear.

"That's called a clock." Stan said trying to silence his chuckling. "It tells the time."

"Time?" I placed the clock down on the nightstand and pushed my bangs away from my face as someone new entered the room.

"Kyle? I'm home from the Sto-" The pudgy woman with a large red up-do looked my way and froze in place. "What in the world?" The woman dropped the two bags in her hands and looked from me to the boys.

"Hello mam." I smiled and gave a small wave.

"Kyle, come with me right now! Stan, Kenny, you boys have to go home now." Kyle whined and followed his mother out of the room along with Stan and Kenny. I stood in the now empty room, blankly starring at the clock.

"Odd place." I walked around the room aimlessly for a few minutes until I felt something starring at me. I looked back over to the door and saw a young boy peeking around the corner of the doorframe. He stood there and stared at me. "Hello there." I walked over to the door and exited out into the hallway. The boy didn't respond, he just kept starring at me.

"What are you?" He finally said. I was somewhat taken back by his demanding tone but I replied to his question.

"I'm a Snow Imp" I kneeled down to the boy's size and stared at his big brown eyes. "And my name is Sapphire, what's yours?

"Ike."

"Well Ike, it's very nice to meet you." My attention was caught once again by yelling. It was only three words however; I believe the person said 'what what what'. How odd.

"Want to go downstairs and watch TV?" Ike asked as he tugged on my dress. I looked at him, confused.

"TV?"

"These things that you humans have are absolutely amazing!" I stared up at the ceiling where something called a 'ceiling lamp' hung. "Having light without candles, people in a box entertaining you, and a box that tells the time of day!"

"Sapphire dear?" I turned around to see Kyle and his mother standing there, however his mother was the one that approached me. "Kyle told me about what you are and about how he found you."

"Oh, I see." I stood up straight and

"I'm just curious as to how you got into a position where you needed help."

"I...I..." My posture became sloppy and I looked at the ground. "It's kind of a long story..."

"-And now I cant go back or else my brother will kill me." I finished my story and looked up from the table that we were sitting at to Kyle and his mother. Kyle's face a 'shock' written all over it and his mother looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry dear!" She sobbed as she wiped the corner of her eye with a cloth napkin.

"You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault mam." My stomach then loudly rumbled, making me realize how hungry I was. I blushed in embarrassment. "Pardon me, I just haven't eaten in quite a while."

"No dear it's okay! Let me make you something to eat!" Kyle mother stood up and rushed over to a big white closet that kept food cold.

"Interesting..." I muttered before looking back at Kyle who still had shock written all over his face. "Kyle?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just kind of... overwhelmed."

"I don't blame you."

"So, your really a princess?"

"Yeah, can you do me a favor though and not tell anyone?"

"Why?" Kyle looked a bit confused.

"Because, there are humans who like to sell my kind on the black market."

"What?! That's insane!"

"Indeed, it is. What makes it worse is that since I'm the princess, I would have a higher rate of actually being sold then any other Snow Imp."

"Well you don't need to worry, your secret is safe with me. Pinkie swears." Kyle stuck out his pinkie finger and waited for something as I just started at him.

"Pinkie Swear?" Kyle laughed at my question.

"Its when you take your pinkie and link it with someone else's, here." He grabbed my hand and linked his pinkie around mine. "See? Then you give it a little shake-" Kyle shook is pinkie slightly as though it were a handshake. "-And there." My pinkie was given back to me and I just stared at it.

"Human customs are indifferent." A dish was then put in front of me with an odd-looking food item on it.

"Here you go dear." Kyle's mom said with a smile on her face, that smile soon disappeared when she got a good look at me. "Oh my! Your filthy!" She grabbed my face with her hand and turned my head side to side, looking at the dirt. "After you eat up you can go take a shower." With that she left the room, leaving Kyle and me there.

"What is this squishy meal and how do you eat it?" I poked the food with my finger, giving it a disgusted look.

"It's called a sandwich and you just pick it up and bite into it." Kyle got up and walked over to a cupboard as I grabbed the sandwich with my hands. I held it with the palm of my hands, long side vertical to the dish. I went to take a bite but the sandwich fell back on the dish. Kyle then burst into laughter once again.

"You don't hold it like that, here." Kyle placed the bag he had in his hand on the table and picked up my sandwich, only this time it was horizontal. "Like this." I stared at the sandwich in Kyle's hands and grabbed his wrists, bringing up the sandwich in his hands to my mouth. I took a bite and immediately found to meal to be quite delicous. I grabbed the sandwich from Kyle's hands and took another large bite, chewing quickly and swallowing large portions. Kyle watched in amazement as I finished the sandwich in about a minute.

"That was... the most delicious thing that has ever touched my tongue. Tell me Kyle, how is that sandwich made?!" I grabbed Kyle's forearm and looked him in the face as he looked back somewhat embarrassed and confused.

"It was just kosher, mayo and bread." He replied.

"I see... what are those items?" Kyle chuckled and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll tell you later, you probably should just go find my mom so you can go shower."

"Okay." I headed out the room but stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and Kyle?" I turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks again for saving me." Kyle responded oddly. He grabbed his lower face, and turned away from me slightly.

"N-no problem." He replied, his face was turning a faint color of red.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, n-nothing. Just go upstairs." I stared at him for one last second and then obeyed.

{SP} Kyle's Prov {SP}

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, n-nothing. Just go upstairs." Sapphire stood there for a few seconds before heading out. I then let my face go and just stared at the kitchen's floor. "She looked so... when she turned around... Ugh." I rubbed my forehead and watch her go up the stairs in the other room. 'She's pretty cute...' I thought as I smiled to


	3. Chapter 3

{SP} Kyle's Prov {SP}

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock to stop its annoying buzzing as I yawned and through my covers off.

"That dream was crazy." I mumbled to myself, standing up and stretching my arms over my head. "Never would have thought that I would dream about some thing like snow imps." The smell of breakfast reached my nose when I opened the door to the hallway making me shuffle down towards the kitchen almost unknowingly. When I entered the kitchen mom was at the stove making the source of the smell of food.

"Morning." I said as I walked next to mom eyeing the food greedily.

"Good morning." She replied, placing the food on separate dishes. "Will you do me a favor and go get your brother."

"Ugh, okay." I quickly walked back upstairs and towards Ike's room. "Ike, breakfast is re-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and stared at the girl sitting next to Ike on the floor with a puzzle piece in her hand.

"Good Morning" Sapphire said with a pretty smile on her face.

"...It wasn't a dream?" I said to myself as I leaned on the doorframe just starring at the two. They starred back at me and then at each other.

"I think Kyle's brain broke for once." Ike mumbled to Sapphire. "Oh yeah, Kyle?"

"Hmm, wha?" I stood back up from my leaning position.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that she had to let Sapphire borrow some of your clothes since they are the closest to her size." I looked over at Sapphire and realized that my Terrence and Philip shirt and gray sweat pants were being occupied. "Anyways, come on Sapphire, let's go eat breakfast." Ike grabbed the snow Imps hand and walked out of his room and down the hall. I watched as Sapphire walked away and down the stairs and out of sight.

"Dude..."

{SP} Sapphire's Prov {SP}

"I'll be back home later on." said as she grabbed a small bag that she called a purse and headed towards the door. "I'm so sorry that I need to leave you here alone, but Kyle should be home in about an hour or so."

"Okay." I said as I stood by the door. She looked at me and stopped in her tracks.

"You know what." She opened her purse and pulled out some green paper. "When Kyle gets home tell him to go with you to the Discount store for something for you to wear."

"Thank you Mam, you're very helpful." I smiled and took the paper.

"No problem, bye now." She said as she shut the door behind her. I stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around to look at the large room. The thing that caught my attention were a small group of what looked like a picture of the family on the table next to the couch. I picked up one of the picture and starred at it, completely amazed. The picture didn't looked like it was painted onto to paper. I cant even explain what it looked like. I looked from one picture to another, noticing that in the Family portraits everyone looked happy. I held on to the picture and sat on the couch, looking at every detail.

"They look joyful..." I felt a little jealous and sad at the Family. "Why couldn't I have been joyful with my family..." I remembered the years that I spent with my family and how little time I talked with any of them. I was startled when a drop of water hit the picture and then scrunched up my face, realizing that I was about to cry. I recklessly tossed the frame on the other side of the couch and wiped my eyes. "Be strong, Sapphire." I told myself as I stood up and tried to find something to entertain me. I walked over to a large shelf that had a few dusty books on its shelves. I immediately was drawn to a particular book that said 'Dictionary' on the spine. "I wonder what this could be about?" I pulled the book out, almost dropping it since it was so heavy. "Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary; The words you need today?" I opened the book and found that a variety of words that began with the letter 'a' were there. "Aardvark-A burrowing mammal of southern Africa, having a stocky, hairy body, large ears, a long tubular snout, and powerful digging claws." I looked at the sentence and then realized something. "This book... It must be a book that explains to others words or items are and do. So this means I can learn about human things!" I smiled to myself and hugged the book. "This will be wonderful!"

{SP}Kyle's Prov{SP}

"-I'm just saying man, you and Wendy need to stop with this whole 'breakup-makeup' thing." I said to Stan as we walked up to walkway to my front door.

"It's not like I want to keep breaking up with her every other week." Stan said back in a stern tone.

"Then break up with her permanently! It's simple as that dude!" I unlocked the door and entered the house with Stan right behind me.

"Welcome back." I heard someone chant from the other side of the living room. I jumped in surprise but relaxed when I saw Sapphire lying flat on her stomach on the floor with a book sitting in front of her.

"Oh, it's you." I grumbled, throwing off my shoes and shutting the door behind me.

"Ooh, Kyle, your mother told me 'When Kyle gets home tell him to go with you to the Discount store for something for you to wear'." She said as she stood up and skipped over to me. I sighed in aggravation and slipped my shoes back on.

"Great. Sorry Stan, I guess we cant hang today."

"Well can't I just tag along with you guys? I really don't want go home since its Shelly's time of the month."

"Ouch, sorry to hear that man, you can come with I guess. It wont exactly be exciting."

"It's fine dude." Stan finished his sentence and then looked oddly at Sapphire who was still standing next to me. "Is that your Terren-"

"It is." I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Doesn't she have anything else to wear at all?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then how is she supposed to go out to the store without proper clothes?" Stan's question left me thinking.

"Cant I just go out like this?" Sapphire piped up.

"Well you see, if you go out like that you will probably get ton of strange looks from people." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"And lets not forget that its freezing outside." Stan added.

"Well, I don't mind people starring at me, and the cold doesn't effect me much."

"Well, there's another thing." Stan said as he pointed to his ears. "Those might cause a bit of confusion and probably end up in chaos." Sapphire grabbed her long elfish ears and starred at us with a blank expression on her face.

"She could borrow my hat." I took off my trademark green hat and put it onto of her head. The hat hid the ears pretty well but just made her look even more ridiculous. "Ugh, its going to have to due for now, lets go."

"...She still doesn't have shoes, Kyle."

{SP}Stans Prov{SP}

Kyle and I were at the discount store after we finished hunting for shoes. We eventually prevailed by finding a pair of old brown hiking boots. Despite the horrible way that Sapphire looked, we left Kyle's house and walked all the way into Town. The whole way there Sapphire kept asking what things were and was absolutely terrified when a car drove down the rode. It was cute in an annoying way if that makes any sense at all. So now we are currently walking up and down isles of cheap clothes and aren't making any progress at all.

"All the clothes here are very poorly made." Sapphire complained as she skimmed through the rack of shirts.

"Well that's why the prices are so low." Kyle dully responded. She stood there pouting like a child and then let out a sigh.

"Aren't there any gowns or something of that type in this Town?"

"Gowns? Why don't you just choose a simple pair of jeans and a pink shirt or whatever you girls like." Kyle was losing his patience with Sapphire quickly.

"Sorry but I'm just used to gowns more then these human clothes." Her eyes wondered off to the floor as she tensed up a bit. An idea then struck me.

"Well, maybe you should get the next best thing." I said, getting both Kyle and Sapphires attention. "A skirt." There was a pause that lasted for a few seconds.

"I guess that would work." Kyle agreed.

"I probably wouldn't be very comfortable, but okay." She smiled softly at me she

"What's taking her so long?" Kyle sighed as we stood outside of the woman's fitting room.

"Well, you know how girls are." I simply replied back just as we heard shuffling coming from the entrance of the dressing room. Kyle and I looked in unison as Sapphire emerged from dressing room dressed in the black long sleeved turtleneck sweater, a red plaid skirt, black tights and a pair of mary janes.

"Does this work?" She asked us, somewhat embarrassed. I looked at Kyle and he looked at me. We both had the same blank expression on our faces.

"Absolutely!" Kyle was the first one to speak up.

"Really!" Sapphire smiled and giggled. "I thought so to!" She twirled about like a child but then stopped. "Oh, sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't be loud like that."

"Why not?" I said.

"Hmm?" She directed her attention to me now.

"Why cant you goof off like that. It's not like it's abnormal or anything like that."

"Well, you see. My parents were really strict and they wanted me to be mature so I could rule my town prope-" She paused and tensed up as I raised an eyebrow.

"Rule your town?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"Your just hearing things." She then turned towards Kyle "Did I say that Kyle?" Kyle just stood there looking from me to her.

"Can't we just tell him?" Kyle asked. "He's my best friend so he can be trusted."

"Well... if you say so." Sapphire looked around anxiously. "Okay, no ones around. You see, Stan. I'm the princess of the snow imps and was supposed to be the next ruler, but my brother killed my parents and took over. I barley escaped the whole thing and ended up in the upper lands, or as you call it 'America'." I stared at Sapphire with my same blank expression.

"That's nothing new for this town." I chuckled a bit. "It's fine, I wont tell anyone."

"Truly?"

"I promise. Oh, and while your still in America you can goof off as much as you want." Sapphire smiled big and opened her arms.

"Thanks you so much!" She pretty much pounced on me and hugged my tightly. I felt myself blush as I stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, no problem." I ruffled her hair, not really knowing what else to do but was caught off guard when I felt something hit the back of my head. "Ow!" I shouted, startling Sapphire in the process and having her jump back and bump into Kyle, bringing both of them down.

"Stan!" I heard a familiar voice angrily shout my name from behind, and surly when I turned around Wendy was standing there looking completely pissed off. "What do you think your doing?!"

"Helping Kyle and Sapphire choose clothes out." I replied, felling a little pissed off myself.

"Sapphire? Who's that supposed to be?"

"New girl." I looked back at Sapphire as I pointed a thumb at her, she was dusting herself off and apologizing to Kyle at the moment.

"New girl? You better not be interested in her Stan!"

"I never said I was, and why would you care anyway? You broke up with me two days ago!"

"And I was looking all over this town to talk to you cause I wanted to get back together, but after seeing this little thing I think I changed my mind again!"

"What's going on?" Sapphire walked up next to me and stared at Wendy. "Oh, hello!"

"Don't 'oh hello' me you hussy." Wendy rudely replied. Sapphire stood there, silent for a moment before turning around to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, what's a hussy?"


	4. Chapter 4

{SP} Sapphire's Prov {SP}

"Welcome back!" I greeted Kyle as he entered through the front door.

"Hey there." He replied back, throwing his bag on the couch and going into the kitchen. I put down the Dictionary I was reading and followed him.

"Kyle, I have a question." I stood at the doorway watching Kyle grab a food item that I learned was called an apple.

"What is it this time?" he almost growled. I could tell that he was frustrated with me asking questions all the time making me feel a little nervous.

"Um... I was just wondering, you know... where do you go everyday?"

"School." He bluntly said as he took a bite from his apple.

"What's that?" Kyle looked at me oddly and swallowed.

"Don't you have schools in your town?" I shook my head 'no' and sat at the kitchen table. Kyle took a seat across from me and put his apple down. "Didn't you get taught how to do math or learn English and all that boring stuff?"

"Oh, you mean my learning sessions?! Yeah, but what does that have to do with this 'School'?"

"I guess you can say that we call our 'learning sessions', School here in America."

"I see." There was a pause for a moment as Kyle took another bite into his apple. "I wanna go to this School and learn about the human world." Kyle looked at me in an amusing way.

"You want to go to school?!" He chuckled and threw his apple core into a nearby basket. "Why?"

"Because I like to learn about new things."

"Well obviously." Kyle said in a sarcastic tone. I flustered and tensed up.

"So may I please go to school with you?" There was a pause for a moment as Kyle stared at me.

"I don't think your old enough to go to the school that I go to. Your like, 12 or something."

"I'm actually fifteen, soon to be sixteen." I crossed my arms as Kyle stared at me somewhat surprised.

"You don't look like it though."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I was getting agrivated, everyone always thinks Im younger then I actually am.

"Uh, well." Kyle rubbed the back of his head and blushed a bit. "Your pretty short and un-developed for someone your age."

"W-What?!" I blushed and stood up from my seat. "Am not!" Kyle stood up calmly and walked next to me without saying anything. The top of my head came up to were his mouth was. I glared at his chest and pouted.

"Told you so." Kyle laughed and took a step back. "I'll ask my mom about the whole school thing, but if she says yes how will you hide your ears?"

"I can just wear a hat like yours, cant I?"

"Ugh, we would have to go shopping again though."

"Really? Yay!" I clasped my hands together and giggled.

"Nether less, you're just like any other girl." Kyle laughed and I stopped giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?!

Three quick knocks came from the guest rooms door, making me jump a little in surprise and lose where I was reading for the word 'Applause'.

"Come in!" I sat up on the bed and watched the door open. Kyle came in with a few large books in his arms.

"Hey there." He struggled with his books, dropping a few on the ground.

"Let me help!" I jumped off the bed and ran to the books on the ground.

"You dont have to." Kyle protested as he watched me helplessly.

"It's fine!" I heaved up the fallen books and smiled at Kyle. "I love to help people out." Kyle made an odd face and turned his back on me.

"Fine then, help me take these to my room." I obeyed as I stared at Kyle's back in confusion. We walked out of my room and straight into Kyle's room, placing the books down on a table. As I placed the books down I noticed something that was also on the desk.

"Hey Kyle, what are those?"

"Those? They are my reading glasses."

"Reading glasses?"

"Yeah, they help people who can't see well see better, or whatever." Kyle turned around to go do whatever he was doing as I reached out towards the reading glasses. The frames were black and a little big. I opened up the sides of the glasses and placed them on my face. They ended up falling slantways, making me squeak in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, blushing from embarrassment. "Eh?" Kyle started to laugh as he took the glasses off my face. "You put them on like this-" Kyle placed the glasses on his face, but they stayed straight on unlike the way I had them. "-see?"

"How interesting!" I grabbed Kyle's face and brought his head down to mine for further investigation.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyle stuttered, his face turning an odd color and his eyes wide.

"I see it now!" I brushed his wavy bright orange hair that was covering his ears away and turned his head. "The glasses go on like this…human ears." I lightly touched the curved part at the top of Kyle's ear and skimmed my finger back and forth on it. "It's nothing like mine." Letting go of Kyle's face, I then started to rub the top of my ear with my other fingers. I noticed that Kyle wasn't saying anything and was extremely tense. "Kyle, are you okay?" I asked as I withdrew my hands and left them dangling on my sides.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kyle stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head.

"But your face is red! Are you ill?!" I clasped my hands against my cheeks and started to panic. "Oh dear, oh dear!" I quickly paced back and forth as Kyle continued his silence. Kyle then abruptly grabbed my wrists, stopping me from continuing my pacing.

"Calm down already." I stared at him in the face and inhaled deeply.

"But your face is turning redder!"

"It's just a reaction that most people have when something happens." Kyle mumbled. I stood there dazed for a moment as Kyle let me go.

"Ooohh. I see." Seconds later we heard shuffling at Kyle's bedroom door.

"Sapphire?" Ike stood at the door with the same blank expression that he usually wears. "What are you doing in Kyle's room?…"

"I was helping Kyle with his books!" I cheerfully replied.

"Oh, well then, Mom says that dinner will be ready soon so go wash up." Ike turned around and left as quickly as he came.

"Wait up, Ike." I skipped over to the door but stopped just past the doorframe and leaned back into Kyle's room. "By the way Kyle, what happened to make your face all red like that?" My curious side had caught up with me once again.

"U-um. Well… it was, uh…" His face lit up and he smiled nervously. "When you rubbed my ear you were, like, itching a place that I can never reach! Yeah! That's it!"

"Oh…" I paused for a moment. "Humans are weird." I giggled and continued on my way to wash up.


	5. Chapter 5

{SP} Kyles Prov {SP}

"Come on Sapphire! We got to go now!" I shouted up the stairs as I slipped on my sneakers at the front door.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry Kyle!" Sapphire came running down the stairs wearing a black skirt, black and white stripped stockings, a white long sleeved V neck shirt, and her Mary janes were already on her feet. Her hair was braided into two separate braids and they were nearly dragging on the staircase as she ran downstairs. "I couldn't find my right shoe-" Sapphire grabbed her new backpack and grabbed the door -handle of the front door. "-now let's get to school!" I grabbed her backpack and pulled her back into the house.

"You're forgetting your hat." I placed a black hat on her head as she thanked me silently. She tucked in her ears a little more comfortably under the large flaps of the hat and then skipped outside happily. I followed quickly and caught up to Sapphire at the end of the drive way. "Calm down and follow me." I mumbled as I sped walked down the street with Sapphire skipping alongside me. After a few minutes the bus stop was in plain view across the street, along with three familiar figures standing there.

"Oh! It's your friends!" Sapphire giggled and went to run across the street but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. A car came zooming by milliseconds later.

"You're supposed to look both ways before crossing the street or you can get killed. Jesus Christ" I looked both ways and walked across the street with Sapphires arm still in my grip. Once we were safely across and I let go, she immediately ran over to Stan, Kenny and Fatass. I sighed in frustration and jogged over as well. The guys stared at me with confusion as Sapphire greeted them cheerfully.

"Good Morning!" She gave a small wave and adjusted her backpacks strap.

"Uh, hi." Stan replied. Kenny just kind of stared at her with a all-too-familiar smirk on his face as Cartman's eyes wandered over to me.

"Aye Jew, what in the hell is she doing here?" Cartman jabbed a thumb in Sapphires direction as she just stood there with an oblivious smile plastered on her face.

"She wanted to get to go to school too, so she my mom got her in." I simply replied.

"Isn't she a bit young to go to high school?" Stan asked in confusion.

"Hey! I'm 15!" She piped up angrily. They all stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "W-what's so funny?!"

"You look like a Pre-teen." Kenny piped up as he continued to chuckle. "I mean really! You don't have the girly curves or the breast." Kenny cupped his non-existent breasts while Cartman was laughing is fat ass off. Sapphire blushed as her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's because my people develop at a later age then humans." She mumbled. "And the growing process usually happens in a month's time between the ages 15 to 18."

"Wow, sucks for you, you small breasted elf." Cartman rudely commented. Sapphire clutched her hands into fists and looked at the ground.

"Cartman!" I shouted as I grabbed one of Sapphires shoulders for comfort. "You need to shut up!"

"…At least I'm not an overweight, ill-mannered, good-for-nothing human." Sapphire darkly replied as she glared at Cartman. This behavior shocked me.

"What did you call me?!" Cartman shouted as he stormed over in front of Sapphire.

"Are you also deaf?!" She shouted back, starring him straight in the eyes. "I called you an overweight, ill-mannered, good-for-nothing human!" Cartman grabbed Sapphire by her shirt and lifted her up till she was on her toes.

"Listen woman! You cannot come waltzing into my town and not respect my authority without serious consequence-" Cartman was stopped in mid-sentence as he just stared at Sapphire. Sapphire's hands were giving off a purple electrical charge as she took hold of Cartman's wrists, and that was the day that Cartman had learnt that he makes a great conductor of electricity. He let go of Sapphire and jolted back and onto the snowy ground. Sapphire fixed her shirt as Kenny, Stan and I stared at Cartman and then at Sapphire with blank expressions. Cartman stopped moving for a moment but then sat up in the snow whining.

"What the hell was that?!" He cried out.

"It's one of my talents." Sapphire replied with a smile. "Select people in my village get to learn certain skills. I learnt a little bit about eclectic charges and obviously I know about ice bending." Sapphire flicked her wrist and an ice spike rose out from the ground and in between Cartman's legs, barley missing his 'private areas'. He let out a shriek that made everyone of us laugh.

"You just wait you pointy eared freak…" Cartman mumbled to himself as Kenny and Stan complimented Sapphire on the whole event that just happened to Cartman.

"That is super wicked man." Stan said.

"No shit dude, your cool for a small breasted imp thing." Kenny added as Sapphire just blushed from the compliments, smiled, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank you both very much." She let out a small giggle that made my heart skip a beat just as the bus came racing up the street. It stopped in front of us with a loud screech that made us all wince as the bus doors slammed open.

"God damnit! Slow down you old fuck!" Cartman rudely yelled at the old squinting man that was sitting behind the wheel.

"What?! You Slow Danced with a road monk?!" The old man shouted in reply, obviously unable to hear Cartman's insults. Sapphire's voice then broke the three second pause.

"Kyle, what's a Road Monk?"

{SP} Sapphire's Prov {SP}

"Oh wow!" I slowly spun around in a circle in the center of the School's large entrance, earning a few strange stares from others around. "This place is full of different auras!" I stopped spinning and stood in front of the four boys.

"Can you not be so weird? People are just going to think you're a loony, spinning around in a circle and stuff…" Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I grinned as Kyle cleared his throat.

"Well, my mom said that I needed to bring Sapphire to the main office." Kyle said, walking over next to me and turning towards the others. "So I'll see you guys in class." The three others just kind off waved him off and went in their own directions as I hooked my arm around Kyle's and held myself closely, letting out a giggle.

"Lets get going Kyle!" I said as Kyle tensed up and looked around.

"Please don't touch me here Sapphire." Kyle shrugged me off his arm and took a sidestep away from me. "People like to start rumors here and the last thing I need is a rumor about me being a pedophile or some crazy shit like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry…what's a-" Kyle grabbing my arm and pulling me down a hallway interrupted me.

"Lets just go to the damn Main office and get your schedule." Kyle growled.

"…I cant believe this…" Kyle slammed his head on his desk as I stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for my seat to be assigned. Kyle's mother wanted to make sure that I was completely fine in this school so she made sure that all my classes were with Kyle. He didn't like that, unlike me. This kind of hurt my feelings, but I just kept a smile on my face and refrained from saying much to him. I'm used to hiding my emotions anyways.

"Umm… maybe you can sit over there… oh no, no! That won't due! The sun would be in your face…Uh, maybe other there… but what if you cant see all the way from back there! Oh dear, Oh dear!" The tall skinny woman with short brunette hair that was called Mrs. Cardiac clutched her chest and started to breath heavily.

"Um... Mrs. Cardiac, I can just pick my own seat." Mrs. Cardiac stopped her panic attack and just nodded.

"Okay then…" with that note I walked in Kyle's direction watching him eye me and then the empty seat right next to him. I looked away from him and walked a sew seats up the row, in the back far right window seat which was strangely unoccupied. A few people gave me odd looks as I placed my backpack on the ground and sat in my new seat. The seat was a bit uneven and rocked back and forth a little and the desk had writing like 'Robert was here' and then underneath that was 'Robert is a cock-sucking pussy.' I brushed a strand of free hair out of my face and looked over at Kyle, who looked away quickly. I saw his expression on his face though, it seemed confused and his face was also red again. "I wonder what event happened to make it red like that again…" I mumbled to myself. The girl next to me gave me a weird look and whispered something to her friend, then they both started to giggle.

"Um…Excuse me!" Mrs. Cardiac's voice was barley heard under all the chatter of the other students in the classroom. They continued there talking as Mrs. Cardiac started to panic again. I looked around once last time before standing up from my seat and cupping my hands around my mouth to make a mega-phone like shape.

"Mrs. Cardiac would like your individual attention, if you will!" I shouted. Everyone stopped talking and most of them gave me dirty looks. I was taken back by this and sunk back into my seat, blushing from embarrassment.

"Thank you Sapphire… well um, as you all have notice we have a new student… and um… well I guess you know her name now too." She let out a nervous laugh as she twiddled her thumbs. "So, uh… why don't we all just make her feel welcome and, uh… yeah. Anyways, if you will, please, um, take out your Books and we can all, uh… get started on chapter four… Oh! And Powder?" The red headed girl next to me lazily looked over to the teacher.

"What?" She ruddily replied.

"Will you please, um… share you book with Sapphire?" Powder looked me up and down and sighed heavily as she shoved her desk against mine and moved over.

"Thank you… now then, um… chapter four. Our long and very boring walk through the rainforest was very dull and-" The books passage was interrupted by Powder making a hissing noise.

"Ssspt, new girl." She whispered to me.

"My name is Sapphire, and yes?" I whispered back. She smirked at me and leaned her head on her fist.

"So, how dried out is your hair from all the times you bleached it?"

"Bleached?" I asked dumbly as I cocked my head to the side. I then remembered the word that I bleached from the dictionary.

"Yeah, I bet its totally dried out and crusty."

"Um, actually my hair is naturally like this." My eyes wandered down to the desk as I tensed up.

"Yeah right." She chuckled quietly in a wicked way. "And I bet that your eyes are also 'Naturally' Gold." She said sarcastically.

"Well yeah." Powder gave me a sour look.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" She growled. I starred at her with wide eyes.

"N-no, not at all…"

"Well then stop playing me like I'm a retard." She growled in a low tone once again.

"I'm not, I'm telling you that everything about me is natural, so if you will please leave me alone then I would consider forgiving you for your rude behavior." Powder stared at me with disbelief and then snatched her book away.

"Go screw yourself you white hair freak." Powder then silently pushed her desk back to where it once was and started to talk to her friend. I felt this uneasy feeling in my stomach as I looked back at the desk.

'School here isn't like school back in the Castle…' I thought as I twirled the loose hair with my finger. 'Nothing like it at all…'


	6. Chapter 6

{SP} Sapphires Prov {SP}

The hours had gone by oh so slowly, each of which I have gotten strange looks by nearly everyone. The second class was Geometry, which was completely easy since I had learnt most of this stuff when I was about eight or nine. Kenny was in that class too but he sat next to Kyle, thus I sat nowhere near them. Instead I sat in between a brunette boy named Clyde that slept throughout the entire class, and a fairly quiet but nice boy that goes by the name of Butters. He introduced himself almost immediately to me with a big welcoming grin on his face and I was my usual nice self back to him. The third class was science, of which Stan was in. The tables were paired up for two for partners, of which the teacher, Mr. Lexington, had assigned me to sit next to a girl named Wendy Testaburger. I had immediately recognized her to be the girl from a few days ago at the clothes store. She seemed to glare at me the whole class period, which made me feel uneasy and on top of that Stan kept giving me concerned looks from a few tables down. Now it was the fourth class, Physical Education, but everyone seemed to call it P.E. I was sent to something called a locker room where I was assigned this thing called a locker to put my personal belongings in since I had to change into a different set of clothes. Much to my dislike, I had to wear knee high shorts along with something called sneakers that went on my feet and a short-sleeved shirt that had the initials 'SPB' on the front. The teacher that went by Ms. Finnegan seemed very Manley for a woman since she had muscles that seemed to bulge out of her skintight clothes and since her voice was very deep and raspy. I stood in the center of the area called the Gym and looked around in awe as I adjusted my hat. Someone that was walking by then bumped me hard, causing me to stumble and fall to the ground. I sat up and looked to see who did it. It turned out to be Wendy from the last class; she was with a group of her friends, who also consisted of that girl from first period, Powder.

"Watch it, bitch." Wendy spat out the words like poison in my direction as she kept on walking in whatever direction.

"…Did she just call me a female dog?" I asked myself as someone else approached me.

"Hey Sapphire!" It was Butters from Geometry; he had the same friendly grin on his face from before. He held his hand out and I kindly took it and was helped up off the ground. "Those girls don't seem to like you much." He stuttered as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Yeah, I have no idea why though." I replied back, sighing in frustration. "It's pestering me so bad."

"Well you learn to ignore it eventually."

"Eventually." I repeated the last word and searched the gym for a familiar Green hat. I had eventually found it and it's owner on the far end of the gym with the whole gang. I found it strange how they were giving me this odd look, well all of them except Cartman, who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you know them?" Butters asked me innocently. I nodded.

"Yeah…but at the same time I wonder if I don't know them at all…"

"Well those guys are kind of jerks, and they seem to always get themselves into trouble and stuff." Butters bitterly said. I stared at Butters with some shock at his change in personality towards the group of boys.

"I think that they are okay people though." I said. "I mean, at least they can be helpful to others." Butters gave me a strange look as I broke my gaze with the group of boys. A high-pitched screech then broke through the talking of the students, making everyone complain and cover their ears.

"Listen up you good for nothing maggots!" Ms. Finnegan's voice coming out of an odd object that seemed to make her louder then she already was echoed throughout the Gym. "Everyone is to go outside and run around the school once! That should be enough time for me to finish my cigarette. Then you can go do whatever the hell you want to do with your pathetic out-of-shape bodies!" Everyone mumbled their complaints and shuffled out the door. Butters and I followed and stood in the back of the group of people once we were outside. Ms. Finnegan lit the thing called a cigarette and took a long drag out of it. She then blew a whistle and everyone was off, including Butters and me. Unlike some of the other people who were walking and chatting with their friends I took off, unknowingly leaving Butters jogging behind me. I grinned as I felt my legs pushing harder and harder, making me zoom by everyone else. It didn't take me long to finish the lap, so when I made it back to the starting place it was barren except for Ms. Finnegan who just stared at me and threw her cigarette in the snow.

"You cut through the school, didn't you?" She growled.

"What?" I stared back at her with shock. "No Ms. Finnegan."

"Then tell me missy, how are you here right now, its been only 45 seconds into the lap and your not out of breath."

"I'm just fast." I replied as I heard people approaching from behind huffing and puffing since they were out of breath.

"Yeah right!" Ms. Finnegan laughed as though something very funny had just happened. "You get an F for the day!" She marked something on the clipboard that she was holding and smiled evilly at me. I had remembered what Kyle had told me about the whole grading system a few days ago and about how an F was a failing grade.

"But Ms. Finnegan! I really did run the whole lap!" I shouted angrily, clutching my hands into fists.

"Don't use that tone with me you scrawny little good for nothing child!"

"Or what?!" I starred her in the eyes and she stared back as I felt stares from behind me. Ms. Finnegan wrote something on her bored and then handed me a piece of paper from it.

"Detention!" Her voice boomed as I snatched the paper out of her hairy hands. I read the paper and looked back at her.

"You're going to make me stay after school for an hour?" I questioned as I glared at her.

"If you don't attend it then you get Saturday school!" She chuckled at me "Have a good first day of school." She marched off back into the Gym as Butters came jogging up next to me, breathing heavily.

"What…what just h-happened?" He asked as I stared at the paper some more.

"I was given a failing grade and a Detention for running the fastest." I mumbled. I paused for a moment when I felt an odd tension in the air and a certain gaze piercing the back of my head. I turned around and saw a pale boy in the shadows starring at me. His dark eyes peered under his hair and over to me. He said something to another boy who looked like the complete opposite of him. This boy was a little shorter then he was, hat chin length blonde hair and wore a brown hat. The blonde boy looked over at me and then quickly back over to the Black haired boy.

"Sapphire? What's the matter?" Butter asked in a concerned tone but then followed my gaze over to the two boys. "That's Damian and Pip if you want to know. The blonde one is Pip and the other one is Damian." Pip looked over at Butters and gave a small wave, of which Butters returned. "I know them pretty well."

"I see…" I kept my gaze on Damian, feeling as though I have seen him somewhere before. There was a long silence before Butters broke it.

"We should probably get going to the locker rooms, the class is almost over."

"Oh, okay." I bluntly replied.

"Oh! Do want to sit with me at lunch Sapphire?" Butters asked me. I looked at him questionably but then nodded slowly.

"Sure Butters."

"That's great! See you soon!" Butters then skipped off to Pip and Damian said a few words to Pip and they both walked off to the locker rooms while Damian and I just stared at each other for a few seconds more. Damian broke the stare and followed the two blonde boys.

"Where have I seen him before…?" I asked myself as I headed to the girls locker room.

I walked through the open double doors that led to this room called the Cafeteria. This room was filled with the smell of poorly cooked food and was extremely loud. I gazed over the sea of students and searched for Butters. I eventually saw him stand up and wave to me from across the Cafeteria. I smiled and sighed in relief as I quickly made my way over to the table. As I approached, I noticed that the two other boys from earlier, Pip and Damian also occupied the table. I felt a little uneasy but continued on.

"Hi." I waved at Pip and Damian and in return received a friendly smile from Pip and an intense stare from Damian.

"Guys, this is Sapphire. She's new here." Butters introduced me as I took a seat next to him.

"It's splendid to meet you Sapphire! My name is Pip, but I'm sure Butters had already told you my name." Pip seemed very bubbly and polite from my first impression of him. "And this is Damian, he's not exactly the talkative one but he is a great person after you get to know him!"

"Well it's nice to meet you both." I chirped happily.

"Likewise." Pip and Butters looked at Damian in surprise after that one word left his lips. He stared at me straight in my eyes as I looked from him and to the table repeatedly feeling the tension in the air again. After a long pause he opened his mouth again. "Tell me Sapphire, you seem extremely familiar." This caught me by surprise so I met with Damian's gaze and froze up. "By any chance, are you part of a royal family?" I felt my heart skip a beat as his cold eyes bore into mine.

"N-no!" I lied as I put a nervous smile on my face. Butters and Pip looked from me to Damian, completely oblivious to how this situation was making me panic.

"…Now I know." That was all that Damian said before breaking his stare with mine. I inhaled sharply but silently, realizing that I had seized my breathing.

"Sapphire?" Butters piped up, concern and confusion was noticeable in his tone.

"I'm fine Butters…" I sat up and propped my forearms up on the table. "Just a little tired from P.E… Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to the washroom."

"Oh… well okay then. Hurry on back." Butters rummaged through his backpack and took out a brown paper bag that held his food as I slowly but surly stood up and made my way out of the Cafeteria.

'I know him… I know him but from where?!' I struggled to try and remember where I have seen eyes like his before… try to remember where I have felt the aura I have felt when he was starring so intensely at me. I eventually entered through a door that said 'Woman' on the front of it in pink and was greeted by the mixed smells of cheap perfume and the vile stench coming from the stalls. I tried my best to ignore the disgusting smell and made my way over to the dirty mirror that was on the wall over the sink. I looked at myself for a few seconds before adjusting my hat and tucking my ears in some more.

"This is aggravating me so much…" I said out loud to myself. I quickly washed my hands, feeling quite dirty in this particular area, and made my way back out the door I entered through. Just as I turned the corner of the hallway I saw the same group of girls from P.E. A girl with medium length wavy blonde hair tugged on Wendy's coat and said something to her as she kept her eyes on me. I kept my head high and sped up my walking pace to try to get by as fast I possibly could.

"Hey! Where do you think your going to little brat?!" I felt one of my braids get pulled, making me stop in my tracks and my head jolt back.

"Ow!" I cried out as I kept my balance. Wendy stepped in my path and stood there with an angry expression on her face.

"I'm going to tell you this once, and once only." Wendy crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at me. "Stay. Away. From. Stan. Marsh… Got that?"

"Y-yes?" I said, feeling completely pathetic.

"Good. Let the outcast go Powder." I felt my braid get released and immediately started to jog down the hall, a faint blush across my face from embarrassment. Unfortunately it seemed as though today was planned out so I could anger as many people as possible. As soon as I had turned the next corner I rammed into somebody, making me fall back on my posterior.

"I'm so sorry!" I almost shouted as I looked at the person who was still standing and looking down at me with aggravation written all over his face. I quickly rose back up on my feet and ran past the boy, muttering more apologizes as I headed in the opposite direction of the Cafeteria.

'Why are all these people so mean?!' I shouted in my head as I slowed down to a jog and then a slow walking pace.

"Humans…" I muttered as I leaned on a row of lockers. "-are all disgusting creatures."


End file.
